


No Explanation Needed

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Free Verse, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Scorpius would always come back for more, no matter what.





	No Explanation Needed

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: This follows "[This Side of the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739072)," which you might enjoy reading first. Originally written for Morghen, xakemii, and Kylie.

So this is

IT

_TrEmBlInG_ hands,

m-e-s-s-y hair,

&& a

(LUMP)

in your throat

You couldn't be more prepared, huh, Scor?

*hmph*

As always, the

**M_a_l_f_o_y**

in you takes over,

thinking you've got

c·o·n·t·r·o·l

of the situation

(rethinking your relationship with Freddie,

considering just how "intriguing" George is,

wondering if you can force the father to

do

a

_b~a~d_

thing)

He opens the door

&& there's that toying smirk again

Whywhy _why_ _ **why**_ does he like to make you feel like a

unicorn

before a

**D_R_A_G_O_N**?

Just like that beast-who- _causes_ -burden,

he \sweeps\ you inside

The :atmosphere: is that of a

n_o_r_m_a_l visit

[and this is really starting to feel

**futile** ]

Open your mouth

Say you have… _"feelings"_

Feel his

GLARE  
AT

YOUR

**B–A–C–K.**

Be

crush **crush** c **r** u **s** h **e** d

by his grip on your arms

Be

sad **sad** s **a** d

from his vehement d.e.n.i.a.l.

Be

scared **scared** s **c** a **r** e **d**

by his

aNgEr,

because—honestly—that's what he _n_e_e_d_s_ right now

He NEEDS someone to tell him he's

-wrong

-bad

-evil

- **D A R K**

**...**

_What?_

d-a-r-k?

_That_ word?

&…George?

They just don't

M*i-x~

He's your

Knight of the **Light** ,

not your

Prince of the

**N_i_g_h_t**

but maybe…

that's too

-stressful-

for him

Maybe…

he just needs a…

_consort_

of sorts

to h-e-a-l the wounds

that no one even knows

_ **e** _

_ **x** _

_ **i** _

_ **s** _

_ **t** _

**.**

You can have him

(no strings attached)

& he can have you

( **no** strings _attached_ )

And it's mind-blowing

to know that

his skin doesn't feel just _"good"_ against yours—

it feels n-a-t-u-r-a-l

Soooooo…back to square one:

_tReMbLiNg_ hands [he got your blood pumping],

m*e*s*s*y hair [mixed with sweat **& & ****his** scent],

&& a

(LUMP)

in your throat

[Dear _sweet_ **M_e_r_l_i_n** , he tastes like a…no, _your_

forbidden

H.E.A.V.E.N.]

You couldn't have been more prepared, huh, Scor?

*hmph*

As always, the

**M_a_l_f_o_y**

in you takes over,

thinking you've got

c·o·n·t·r·o·l

of the situation

(knowing your relationship with Freddie is **d o n e** ,

considering just how this will **w o r k** with George,

wondering if you can force the father to

do

a

_b~a~d_

thing

&& really keep this

*s-e-c-r-e-t*)

He closes the door

&& there's that toying smirk again

Whywhy _why_ _ **why**_ does he like to make you feel like a

unicorn

before a

**D_R_A_G_O_N**?

But you walk away,

_k_n_o_w_i_n_g_

you're coming back

[probably soon],

_**k_n_o_w_i_n_g** _

that he doesn't have to tell you about the

**D**

**A**

**R**

**K**

you've _felt_ it now  && better yet—

you can feel that you

can help him handle it

Yes

because George was never meant to be the bad guy

&& you're the first Malfoy who's good

There's n(o)t(h)i(n)g wrong with this, him, you,

you **both**

There's nothing to

e·x·p·l·a·i·n

**Author's Note:**

> This is… :O Smexy. B) I'm super happy George made Scorpius breathless… ;D *happy sigh*
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki XD
> 
> 2017 note: Ohh, I quite like the pacing of this 2011 piece. A little bit of repetition, too, is good, esp in poetry. Oh, Scor… George's irresistible even when irritable, isn't he? XD


End file.
